Plot Bunnies
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: A collection of unfinished plots, ideas, and snippets from a wide range of things. Mostly stuff that I will never complete but don't want to leave gathering dust on my hard drive forever. [Harry Potter, Naruto, LOTR, etc.]
1. HP: In Umbridge's Office

**Plot Bunnies  
**

A collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Various

Characters/Pairings: various; [various]

Summary: A collection of unfinished plots, ideas, and snippets from a wide range of things. Mostly stuff that I will never complete but don't want to leave gathering dust on my hard drive forever.

* * *

Hermione was opening her mouth to speak, and Millicent Bulstrode had relaxed her grip a little. Umbridge looked excited.

Ron gaped at Hermione. Ginny glared. Neville was perplexed but defiant.

Harry felt a flash of anger and another faint stabbing pain in his scar. What was Hermione doing, now? All year, it felt like, she had gone around making plans and dragging him along. The DA, the interview with Rita, and now this?

She was his friend, and he cared for her dearly, but now was not the time for this.

"Shut _up!_ " Harry snarled at Hermione, feeling his scar prickle all the worse with this surge of emotion. In his mind's eye he could still see Sirius lying on the ground, thrashing about in agony as Voldemort tortured him. They'd been captured here because of Hermione's damned obstinacy, her bloody insistence on _making sure_ Sirius was actually gone.

His frustration with Hermione parroting Dumbledore and the other Order members about closing his mind, her refusal to listen to him, her constant bickering with Ron, her nagging, her self-righteousness, all of it burst out. He glared at her so coldly that whatever words she was about to say died on her lips.

Hermione recoiled as though stricken. She looked hurt, frightened by the intensity of his glower.

Umbridge frowned. "She has your best interests in mind, Potter," the woman said in her disgustingly honeyed tone, although her words carried no small degree of venom. "You should let her speak."

She then turned to Hermione, but Hermione's mouth was shut. She refused to meet either Umbridge's or Harry's eyes.

For a moment, Harry thought Umbridge was about to seize Hermione and shake her.

He almost didn't see the wand point at him, or hear the incantation hissed with as much quiet hatred as he had heard in that graveyard almost a year ago.

" _Crucio!_ "

Harry was lifted up off the ground. For a moment, he felt nothing as he flew a half foot through the air. The pain did not register until a second after the curse had been cast, but when it did his world exploded. He fell back onto the floor of Umbridge's office, the side of his head striking her hearth, but he barely felt it for the hundred thousand needles jammed into every inch of his skin.

Harry was not a stranger to the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. No less than the most powerful dark wizard in living memory had cast it upon him the previous year, and this cruciatus paled in comparison with Voldemort's. But it was still agonizing, and he still had to fight in order to keep himself from crying out.

He was barely aware of his friends' reactions. Ron loosed a furious shout and struggled against his captors, and Ginny howled in outrage. Hermione let out a choked, horrified sound somewhere between a sob and a strangled "No!"

But the most intense response came from Neville. Even through the haze of blinding pain, Harry was aware of it. Neville roared in a way that did not sound altogether human, a wordless bellow of anger accompanied by two dull thuds.

The inquisitors holding Neville sprawled out across the floor, and he sprang at Umbridge. But there was a flash of red light, and he crumpled to the floor before he could reach her.

Malfoy put his wand away.

.

.

.

– — ❤

* * *

A/N: This was meant to be a what-if thing where Hermione never gets to carry out her spur of the moment plan and the gang is stuck with Umbridge. There might have been torture of them, and Snape or other teachers coming to the rescue, and everything would end much better than in canon because they'd never get a chance to run off to London.

Also, the

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _– — ❤_

you see above is a usual device of mine that I paste into a text where I intend to add more, or else that I have lying at the end of an unfinished chapter. It's useful for my purposes, and is just something I've been using for a few years at least. As another note, the _– — ❤_ you see there, and under every _TTFN and R &R!_, are pasted there because those have been, generally, characters which I use a lot but can't type, so I leave them on hand for ease of copying and pasting.

Sorry for pestering you with those boring details, but this is the kind of thing I find interesting. XD

 **Updated:** 6-22-16

 **TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	2. HP: A Letter to Dudley

**Plot Bunnies**

A collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Various

Characters/Pairings: various; [various]

Summary: A collection of unfinished plots, ideas, and snippets from a wide range of things. Mostly stuff that I will never complete but don't want to leave gathering dust on my hard drive forever.

* * *

Dudley,

How are you? I'm doing fine. The food at Hogwarts is really good. There was a welcoming feast after we were sorted into our houses, and I've never seen anything like it. The food appeared right on the plates, like magic! There were tons of candles in the air, just floating up above, and the ceiling looked like the sky outside. We could see the stars and everything.

I'm in Gryffindor, by the way, same as my mum and dad. Almost wound up chucked in Slytherin, but everyone says they're all real dark and nasty types in that house, the sort who look down on people like you, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia. So I told the hat I'd rather go anywhere but there—we're sorted by this really old hat, see, that can talk and everything—and believe it or not, it decided to put me in Gryffindor!

And Ron was convinced we'd have to fight a troll. Ron is a new friend of mine, we met on the train and he's pretty funny, comes from a whole family of my sort. He is better than Malfoy, anyway. You know that kid I told you about, the one I met in Madam Malkins? That's Malfoy, and he was just as unpleasant on the train as he was then. I don't like him very much. Neither does Ron.

Malfoy talked about proper friends and how I shouldn't hang out with wrong sort, as if I'd ever make friends with a berk like that. He's one of those sorts who hates muggles and people from muggle families. Thinks he's better than us just because his family is rich, and all my sort. So I told him that I had muggle family, you and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and I didn't like him looking down on their sort.

He turned a real funny color at that. Said I'd meet the same end as my parents.

The git.

Well, besides Malfoy, it seems pretty fun at Hogwarts. There are all sorts here. Some come from families like I did, others from families like Ron, and some from a mix of both. It's really interesting.

I'll tell you more when I get the time. We start classes today, and I had to ask one of the upper years where to find the post. Would have written sooner, but we had to go to bed right after the sorting and the feast.

Until next time.

Harry

.

.

.

– — ❤

* * *

A/N: I think this was supposed to be a thing about Harry corresponding with the Dursleys (or Dudley, at least) about his life at Hogwarts in an AU where the Dursleys actual treated Harry like a member of the family. It's an idea I've long entertained, but the above is the furthest it's ever come.

As another bonus, since this chap is so short, I will show you my most basic template for fanfic writing as it appears in my typed:

 _" **...  
**_

 _A ... ..._

 _By_

 _EvilFuzzy9_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _Rating: ..._

 _Genre: ..._

 _Characters/Pairings: ...; [...]_

 _Summary: ..._

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _– — ❤_

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _A/N: ..._

 _ **Updated:** ..._

 _ **TTFN and R &R!**_

 _– — ❤"_

That is how nearly every fic I write starts, in its most basic form. (Except the italics and quotation marks, obviously)

 **Updated:** 6-22-16

 **TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	3. HP: Ron's Visit

**Plot Bunnies**

A collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Various

Characters/Pairings: various; [various]

Summary: A collection of unfinished plots, ideas, and snippets from a wide range of things. Mostly stuff that I will never complete but don't want to leave gathering dust on my hard drive forever.

* * *

Summer break. Harry had never looked forward to it less, and this was saying a great deal. He had never been _happy_ to return to Privet Drive, where he had to spend a good part of the break enduring the company of his muggle relatives, but this year it was a truly miserable prospect. The Dursleys were among the last people he wanted to spend time with under the best circumstances, and with the memory of Cedric's death and Voldemort's resurrection burning fresh in his mind, Harry would have given anything to skip Number Four and go straight to the Burrow.

The Dursleys were dull, narrow-minded, and vehemently mundane. They were muggles and _proud_ of it, perfectly happy to live in willful ignorance of the world to which their nephew belonged. They subscribed with adamant chauvinism to a very particular brand of _normalcy_ , and fiercely opposed anything which threatened the perceived status quo. They despised Harry for what he represented, the frightful and incomprehensible reality which lay just beyond the neatly landscaped confines of their suburban dominion.

Harry knew he would find no comfort at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia would not care that he had seen a schoolmate die before his very eyes. Uncle Vernon would not care that he had been forced to witness the revival of his parents' murderer. Dudley would not care that the most evil wizard in history was even now plotting Harry's death. Harry was an inconvenient existence for the Dursleys. They would like nothing more than to be shot of him for good.

When Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, it was with the expectation of a most unpleasant time with his relatives. He would be forced to sit quietly at Number Four while Voldemort resumed his reign of terror in the wizarding world. He would be made to endure their company while struggling to come to terms with all he had witnessed over the past year. He would be all but cut off from the world where he belonged.

Never before had the prospect of his inevitable return to Privet Drive in all its predictable banality seemed quite so dreadful.

.

.

.

– — ❤

"Your uncle's a _git_."

Harry nodded in silent agreement with this sentiment as he set his trunk down on the bedroom floor. Hedwig ruffled her feathers, her cage resting in its usual place. Next to her cage was another, older and more beaten-looking, in which a tiny scops owl hooted excitedly.

Harry's bedroom in Number Four was exactly as he had left it, save for the addition of a thin layer of dust on every surface. Aunt Petunia obviously avoided this room like the plague, and Harry was glad of that. He did not much like the idea of her snooping around in here while he was gone, even if he never left anything magical or incriminating behind when he departed for school or the Burrow.

Ron Weasley lugged a shabbier, more careworn trunk in through the door behind Harry. In the hall beyond, Vernon Dursley's suspicious muttering could be heard. Harry clearly remembered the look of indignation and incredulity on the man's face when he had been informed that his nephew's friend would be staying over for the duration of Harry's time at Privet Drive this year. He was still hardly able to believe that this had been successful.

"Tell me something I don't know," Harry murmured, shooting a furtive look out the bedroom door. He caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon lurking off to one side, occupying a good portion of the upstairs hallway with his girth and eyeing Ron with a very nasty expression.

Ron grunted and flopped down before his trunk. He flung it open to expose his uniform robes, school books, and various blatantly magical possessions with a mulish glance towards the door. Uncle Vernon's mustache twitched, piggy eyes going wide as though Ron had just flashed a gun at him, and the beefy man quickly retreated, muttering frantically under his breath as he went.

Ron gave Vernon's back a sour look. Harry walked over and shut the door.

"I'll hex him," Ron said darkly. "I swear I will."

"You won't," Harry said. "Your mum would kill you."

"It would be worth it."

"No, it wouldn't."

Ron glowered at the closed door. Viciously, he plunged a hand into the disorganized mess of his trunk and pulled out a dismembered Viktor Krum figurine. It mirrored Ron's surly expression with uncanny accuracy, and Harry struggled not to laugh.

"Don't let it bother you!" Harry continued, chuckling weakly. "The Dursleys are always horrible, at least when it comes to magic. Anyway, I thought you came over to keep me from brooding or cracking up. You won't do a very good job of that if you let the muggles get to you."

Ron chucked the Krum figurine at Harry's head.

.

.

.

– — ❤

* * *

A/N: Another HP idea I've fancied, Ron staying over with Harry during the summer after fourth year. I actually wrote an outline for the ideas of this in one of my composition notebooks, but it never got any farther than what you see above. It would have been a fair bit comedic, and probably somewhat raunchy, considering my usual sense of humor...

Ah, well. The tales never told, and all that.

 **Updated:** 6-22-16

 **TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


	4. DBZ: The Next Great Adventure

**Plot Bunnies**

A collection

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Various

Characters/Pairings: various; [various]

Summary: A collection of unfinished plots, ideas, and snippets from a wide range of things. Mostly stuff that I will never complete but don't want to leave gathering dust on my hard drive forever.

* * *

 **The Next Great Adventure**

A _Dragonball Z_ "What if?" fanfic

By

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

Rating: T

Genre: Tragedy

Characters/Pairings: All of them, or near enough.

Summary: It was a small divergence. Goku hesitated for just a moment, Cell was the tiniest bit quicker in building up energy for his suicide attack. A matter of seconds. But the aftermath of this divergence leads to one less planet in the universe, and roughly six billion more human souls in the Other World.

* * *

Goku moved to lay a hand on the bloated Cell's body, a desperate plan to use instant transmission burning in his mind. All the conscious warriors present could _feel_ the immense power building, and despite the biological android's almost comical appearance, they felt nothing but the deepest dread.

There was nothing they could do. Once again, the fate of the earth was in Son Goku's hands.

Regretfully, the super saiyan thought of his wife and son.

 _I'm sorry._

His hand was set upon Cell's torso, the _jinzou-ningen_ swollen to the point where mobility was nil. Every fiber of the so-called ultimate lifeform's being was primed to detonate, ki gathering so thickly in the air that he could taste it, an acrid, ozone flavor.

Goku gazed out over his friends, his son...

He opened his mouth to say farewell, but something stopped him. He felt a tightening in his chest, a pricking in the corners of his eyes. He choked on the words, on what he knew he had to say. He had already made his decision – he had felt this moment coming, known on some level that he would die on this day.

And he had no intention of coming back.

For as long as anyone could remember, Son Goku had been fearless. He had never once hesitated to face danger or certain death. In his youth, it had been out of ignorance, a foolhardy assuredness of his own invincibility combined with a pure and simple shortsightedness. As a man, he had always figured that the dragon balls would be able to bring him back.

But now...

He was going to die, and he wasn't ever going to come back. He knew it in his bones, could feel as surely as Kami and Piccolo had sensed their own impending deaths in that year before the saiyans arrived.

This knowledge didn't make his decision any easier. Weakly he smiled, thinking ruefully of how his wife – his beloved Chichi – would react to news of his passing.

He tried to talk, but no words would come. Even if you gave him a hundred lifetimes in which to say it all, nothing could suffice to communicate all of the feelings inside him. There was no way he could tell them all what they meant to him, or why he had to do this, why he had to sacrifice himself to save a world he had originally been sent to purge of all life.

In the moment when it mattered most, when time was most essential, Son Goku faltered. It was only for a fraction of a second, but that was all Cell needed to complete his final, desperate gambit.

The world ended with a thunderclap and a flash of light. Flame devoured rock, the crust obliterated, the mantle churning and spilling out upon the ruptured earth. The shockwave continued, a pulse of unfathomable force which swept through the very planet.

On one side of the world, a star was born in miniature, a sphere of light the size of the moon. An explosion of staggering magnitude toppled mountains and emptied seas. The atmosphere boiled, heating to plasma. Fossil fuels and gas pockets within the earth's crust caught aflame and detonated. Organic matter combusted, countless beings incinerated, billions of sentient lives snuffed out in the span of a single second.

Superstructures fell, ancient wonders and modern innovations alike. The earth's core shuddered, bursting out from a gaping wound which emptied itself into the void of space. The planet tore itself to pieces, the glow of Cell's self-destruction engulfing it, raw ki disintegrating every ounce of matter within the earth's boundaries until nothing remained but the tiniest of quantum particles, which wavered for an instant between existing and not, unstable and semi-real, until that too failed to be, and flickered out of existence like a candle being snuffed.

It was absolute and final.

Cell was dead; nothing remained from which he could be regenerated. But the earth, too, was gone, annihilated by the machinations of a bitter, wretched old man clinging to a twisted desire for vengeance.

* * *

"Aw, crap."

King Kai's statement rather concisely summed up the opinions of the Z-Warriors. The portly blue lord of worlds furrowed his brow and twitched his antenna this way and that.

Nothing.

Not even a single mote of dust remained. Earth was gone, completely and utterly annihilated. So much for _si monumentum requiris, circumspice_. Goku's plan had failed, and while King Kai was admittedly a touch relieved that he and his world's inhabitants had NOT been blown up by Cell, as Goku had intended, that was no replacement for all the billions of lives that had just been lost.

And maybe that wasn't that big a deal on a cosmic scale, but it still disappointed him a little.

 _Perhaps it's for the best, though..._ he mused to himself. _I mean, a single human scientist was able to create cyborg warriors on par with super saiyans, and engineer a threat orders of magnitude more dangerous than even Frieza. That's far more power than any mortals should possess. Even the dragon balls were pushing it, and_ _those_ _are at least bound to the life force and capabilities of their creator._

He sighed.

"Well, at least that blast destroyed Cell as well," King Kai muttered. "That's one potentially massive threat nipped in the bud, even if it was at the cost of some of the universe's most powerful righteous warriors. And Vegeta. But we shouldn't have to worry about any threats as massive as that any time soon, if ever again!"

And so distracted by his musings, King Kai did not notice the evil ki that was building up in a spot roughly corresponding to the space dust that was once one of earth's most remote and inaccessible wastelands.

Nor did he notice when a corpulent, roughly man-sized pink blob awakened to the void of space with a shrill, nasal cry of _"Buuuu!"_.

.

.

.

– — ❤

* * *

A/N: Here's a DBZ thing I conceived of that pretty quickly puttered out into nothing.

 **Updated:** 6-22-16

 **TTFN and R &R!**

– — ❤


End file.
